Wastes, particularly infectious human wastes, present a vast array of health problems for humans. For example, wastes may contain viral, bacterial, and fungal contaminants that may be spread to human and animal populations through such pests as mosquitoes and flies. One area of concern to humans is the spread of infectious diseases when such diseases are generated in medical environments such as hospitals and clinics. Blood borne pathogens such as hepatitis B and HIV viruses may be found in blood, urine, and other bodily fluids found in medical environments. Theses fluids, although ultimately disposed of, present dangers not only to those who may come into direct contact with the wastes during generation of the waste, such as hospital personnel and patients, but also workers involved with the disposal of the waste.
Various methods have been devised to treat medical wastes including the use of disinfectants and antimicrobial agents. However, even with the use of these agents, prior to and even after treatment, workers may still be exposed when wastes spill, leak or aerosolize from their containers. Accordingly, in order to prevent such mishaps workers have developed methods to contain the wastes by using solidifying and gelling agents.
One problem encountered by workers who handle contaminated liquid wastes is that these wastes are generally treated and disposed of using disinfectants. For example, phenol has been used in combination with gelling agents. Specifically ortho-benzyl-para-chlorophenol is used in combination with a gelling agent such as starch grafted polyacrylate. This composition is poured into canisters containing liquid wastes and the liquid turns into a highly viscous gelatin-like substance. Of course, many of these agents pose general questions and concerns regarding their toxicity and potential of environmental harm.
Iodine has been used as a biocide for many years. Iodine has several properties that make it difficult to use alone as a biocide. For example, iodine is insoluble in water. Also, when placed in volatile solutions such as in alcohols, the concentration of the iodine varies due to evaporation of the alcohol. High concentrations of iodine can lead to severe irritation of the skin.
In an effort to overcome these problems, workers developed an anti-microbial composition comprising polyvinyl pyrrolidone polymer, in combination with iodine ("PVP-I). Polyvinyl pyrrolidone and iodine, when combined in an aqueous solution, form a complex. The major complex formed is a triiodide. Some of the iodine reacts with water and is reduced to iodide. Some of the iodine also becomes covalently linked to the carbon atoms of the polyvinyl pyrrilidone. It is generally accepted that the antimicrobial activity of PVP-I arises from the release of elemental iodine (free iodine) in solution. In solution, the triiodide species is in equilibrium with iodine and Iodide. Accordingly, pH, concentration, and temperature play an important role in antimicrobial properties of any PVP-I solution.
PVP-I solutions have been used in the medical industry as a disinfectant and is provided in topical cleaners. It is also used as a scrub and with swabs. Crosspovidone-iodine has also been impregnated onto cellulose filters.
One noted drawback to the use of PVP-I is that it is known to be unstable at low pH. Heretofore, attempts to combine gelling agents with disinfecting agents have not produced a superior product having good gelling properties while maintaining an effective disinfectant qualities.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to not only provide a composition that disinfects wastes which contain a high organic (e.g., proteins) load but one that also provides adequate gelling or solidifying properties.